Six Months Too Long
by Mus4u
Summary: They steal one more night together. Penelope Garcia/Alec Hardison, squeal to He Had A Good Teacher


Penelope let herself into the small apartment the FBI had helped her get. It wasn't something she would have chosen for herself. A courtyard, a key to get in the building, a key to get into her apartment. She missed the loft. She missed Alec.

She flipped on the living room light and dropped her bag in the chair by the door. "Isn't a place I'd imagine you in." Penelope's eyes snapped up and found Alec lounging on the couch, FBI provided. "I mean, where's the color... Where's the personality?"

"No-not much," her knees felt weak, "room for it." She took a shaking step towards him. "Baby?"

Alec stood up and his long legs brought him right against her in two steps. "I had to see you. Don't worry, no one knows." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closely. "God, Penelope, I miss you."

Penelope buried her face in the crook of Alec's neck hot tears splashed against his skin. "I can't sleep at night without you there."

"Shh." He rubbed her back and walked them backwards until they reached the couch. Gently, Alec lowered them onto the cushions. "I would have come sooner, but they've been keeping a tight leash on me... On both of us."

"We can't do this," she whispered. "If we get caught..."

"I know, but Penelope... Shit, girl, I spent ten years with you by my side."

Penelope chuckled weakly. "The profilers I work with would have a field day with that."

Alec took up her left hand, "should have put a ring there when I had the chance." He kissed her knuckles, "had it all planned out. Just needed to find the balls to do it."

"You've always been so eloquent," she teased.

"Shut it, Woman," his voice was a choked and Penelope tilted her head up enough to kiss him. It quickly turned desperate and had them clutching to each other. Alec rolled and pulled Penelope fully on top of him, she moaned softly, falling against him. She fumbled with his shirt before he stopped her. "No," he panted, arching into her. "Not here," he pushed her up. "C'mon..." She grinned at him, the first time in six months she knew that spark was in her eye again.

0o0

"What's it like being Agent Garcia?" Alec broke the silence. One hand was stroking Penelope's back gently and the other holding her to him.

She snorted, "more like 'Technical Support, Penelope Garcia.'" She used a perky voice more suitable for office work then the Federal Bureau of Investigations. "It's so boring and gruesome. I hate it."

"You've gotta liven that up." Alec rubbed his chin a moment then smirked, "'Goddess of all Knowledge...'"

Penelope's eyes brighten, "'Speak and be recognized, Mortal.'"

"I like that one," Alec grinned. They lapsed into silence again. Alec broke it, "you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," she said quietly.

Alec huffed and sat up, he looked at her carefully. "You are the best. The best. You could ghost and they'd never find you again."

Penelope sat up too, her eyes darkening, "and run the rest of our lives?"

"At least we'd be together!" Alec shouted, eyes glistening. "What's the point if you're not there?"

Penelope turned away, wiping at her eyes. "It wont always have to be this way. Maybe...one day."

Alec moved to get off the bed, "keep telling yourself that, Baby."

"No," she stopped him with a hand on his arm, "please, stay the night?"

"I shouldn't...it's not safe." Alec didn't put up much of a fight as he got back into the bed and pulled Penelope close. She snuggled into his side, wrapping both arms around him. "I love you, Penelope."

"Love you, too," she kissed his jaw.

o0o

Penelope woke up alone and the pain of it hit her before the smells coming from the kitchen did. "Aw, baby," she opted for pulling the sheet around her and not getting dressed.

She walked into the kitchen and found Alec standing over the oven. "Didn't we decide years ago that you and the kitchen were mortal enemies."

"From opposing factions... Yes, yes, I know." He turned and had a plate of mangled pancakes in his hand. "But I always loved cooking for you."

"Yeah," she teased, "when it didn't give us food poisoning."

"Shut it," he kissed her forehead softly and guided her to the table. "Sit and eat. And no complaining."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "like I've ever complained about your food." He nodded his head in agreement. "I thought you were gone," she said quietly after a few bites.

"Wouldn't leave without telling you," he said just as quietly. "I...I thought about it more. About ghosting..."

Penelope sighed and put her fork down, "Alec..."

"Listen?" He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "We do this for a few years, let them think they've got us and then we disappear. We get out of the country and find ourselves some where quiet and away from everyone else. Just the two of us?"

Penelope smiled softly, "pretty dream."

"It doesn't have to be a dream. It can be real." He pulled on her hand and she looked up at him. "Please, baby?"

"Three years, we'll give it three years." Penelope said reluctantly.

It was worth the smile that spread across his face. He pulled her hand up and kissed each knuckle. "Until then?"

"I hear that cyber dating is going to be the new In-thing," Penelope said with a sly grin.

Alec smiled, "see you there?"

She smiled softly, "all the time."

* * *

Disclaimer: The shows don't belong to me, they belong to...who they belong to. Devlin and...someone else. What? I'm a bigger Leverage fan, sue me... Wait don't do that.

Since it can't be helped. There is definitely more of this pairing coming. This particular story was not written for comment_fic but I would still like to give huge props to ravenspear for pointing the way.


End file.
